El riesgo
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Continuación de "Un mundo mejor que este" (que también está en esta página), escrita por Lara Bartram y publicada en 1998. Una cena entre Nabiki y Tatewaki, donde una cosa lleva la otra. Lemon.


~ o ~

 **Título original** : The Risk  
 **Autor** : Lara Bartram - lara (arroba) thekeep (punto) org  
 **Traducción** : Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

~ o ~

Nota: Estos personajes no son propiedad mía. Jamás intentaría afirmar que  
son míos. Este relato no puede ser usado sin mi autorización, y no puede  
ser usado para hacer dinero en ninguna manera, forma o método. Los  
personajes y ciertas situaciones fueron creados por Rumiko Takahashi,  
¡así que nada de cosas raras!

~ o ~

 **El riesgo**  
Lara Bartram  
Basado en situaciones creadas por Richard Lawson  
Traducción de Miguel García

~ o ~

Nabiki se miró al espejo y se enderezó el vestido. Quedó demasiado  
suelto el tirante derecho. Lo jaló, tratando de emparejarlo con el otro.  
Naturalmente, eso hizo que el otro tirante quedara muy flojo. Cielo santo,  
hacía años que no tenía una cita con nadie, y más desde que se había  
sentido tan...

¿Iba a "salir" con Tatewaki Kuno, y sentía presión? ¿Cómo se le ocurría?  
Recuperando la compostura, Nabiki concluyó que esto no era una cita.  
No era sino una... cena de reunión. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no se  
veían ni hablaban. Tendrían la ocasión de ponerse al día, y Nabiki tendría  
la oportunidad de ver qué había cambiado en Tatewaki Kuno. Ojalá Akane  
hubiera estado para pedirle la opinión. Carajo, ya lo estaba haciendo otra  
vez. No le hacía falta consultar el parecer de nadie en cuanto a facha.  
Facha tenía de sobra para ser vista con Tatewaki Kuno; Nabiki Tendo  
tenía facha de sobra para ser vista con cualquier hombre, de la estatura  
que fuese. Declarándose al fin lo bastante atractiva (aunque no perfecta,  
carajo), Nabiki tomó su chaqueta negra y el bolso, se puso los zapatos  
y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, se  
detuvo y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué hacía esto? No era necesario. Ya había  
demostrado ser capaz de vivir sin hombre, en contra de los prejuicios  
típicos de los japoneses. Nabiki Tendo no necesitaba novio. Carajo. Ella  
no buscaba novio; se iba a reunir con Tatewaki para ponerse al día, y  
eso era todo. Pensaran lo que pensaran Ranma o Kyoko, ella no estaba  
por ningún motivo enamorada. Con aquel férreo propósito en la cabeza,  
Nabiki abrió la puerta y salió hacia la noche.

~ o ~

—Muy bonito —comentó Nabiki mientras Tatewaki le acomodaba la silla.

—En efecto.

Tatewaki tomó asiento frente a ella y la miró. Había vuelto a usar el  
mismo tono que había empleado con ella en el picnic, aunque no del  
todo tan frío.

Nabiki consideró que ese tono hacía bastante juego con el traje de  
tres piezas que vestía y su corbata de seda roja.

—Parece que te va bastante bien con tu "pasatiempo". ¿Cuándo  
empezaste tu empresa? —preguntó Nabiki. Evitaba hacer demasiado  
contacto visual por el momento; miró al camarero verter el vino en la  
copa de Tatewaki, para que fuera probado por él.

Tatewaki degustó el vino un momento, luego asintió. El camarero  
procedió a llenar ambas copas, luego los dejó solos.

—Debo admitir —dijo Tatewaki—, que todavía me resulta confusa  
la razón de...

Nabiki estaba moviendo una mano, descartando la pregunta.

—Tatewaki, no hablemos de eso. Lo único que quiero es... que nos  
pongamos al día y charlemos.

Tatewaki pareció entender, y dejó allí el tema. Bebió un sorbo  
de vino antes de hablar:

—Después de la graduación...

~ o ~

—La pasé bien esta noche —dijo Nabiki, de pie fuera de su puerta.

Tatewaki estaba ante ella, con los ojos más suaves que al inicio de la  
velada:

—Al igual que yo.

—Gracias por venir a dejarme —dijo Nabiki, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Fue un placer. —Tatewaki sentía lo mismo. Nabiki, parada ante la  
puerta de su casa, parecía titubear con algo—. Bueno, me retiro.

Nabiki asintió. Había algo más que él quería decir, eso era lo poco que ella  
podía distinguir. Él, además, no había hecho movimiento alguno para  
retirarse.

Tiritando un poco con el aire frío, Nabiki no pudo creer las palabras que le  
salieron de la boca:

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té?

Él pareció un tanto sorprendido, hasta sobresaltado por el ofrecimiento,  
pero indicó una afirmativa con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría mucho —contestó.

Nabiki se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Tatewaki. Él entró despacio  
junto a ella, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la casa.

—A ti también te ha ido muy bien —dijo Tatewaki, mirando la casa grande  
y espaciosa.

Nabiki entró, cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos.

—Bueno, me gusta el espacio —respondió, con una encogida de hombros.

Sin molestarse en encender las luces, Nabiki atravesó la casa hasta la  
cocina, donde empezó a preparar té. Tras encender una lámpara  
pequeña sobre la mesa de la cocina, le ofreció una silla a Tatewaki.  
Nabiki se apoyó en el aparador mientras el agua se calentaba, y los dos  
se miraron, ponderándose.

~ o ~

Se separaron, acezando, todavía abrazados.

—¿Así que no te has casado, eh? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado con eso  
—dijo Nabiki, con una sonrisa.

Tatewaki no dijo nada, encontrándose demasiado abrumado por sus  
emociones bullentes.

Nabiki deglutió para recuperar el aliento. Ella no quería un novio, pero sí  
podía aceptar el tener una relación puramente física entre dos adultos  
con criterio formado. Se alzó en puntillas y le dio a Tatewaki varios besos  
rápidos en los labios.

—Ven —dijo en voz baja; lo asió de la mano y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Tatewaki la siguió, con su mano en la de ella mientras subían las  
escaleras. No estaba seguro de que esto fuera muy buena idea, pero no  
sentía deseos de combatir las sensaciones que le borboteaban por  
dentro.

Nabiki avanzó por el pasillo corto hasta la puerta del fondo, que conducía  
al dormitorio. Esta se abrió despacio al poner una mano en ella, hasta  
revelar el dormitorio que había compartido con otro en algún momento. Lo  
que era cómodo para dos personas era ahora grande para una mujer sola.

Nabiki pudo sentir la mano de Tatewaki ponerse un tanto sudorosa, y  
sonrió para sí.

Una vez estuvieron en el dormitorio, Nabiki cerró la puerta y se movió  
hasta el centro de la habitación. La luna bañaba el cuarto con una luz  
pálida que atravesaba la ventana, mientras Nabiki se quitaba la  
chaqueta.

Tatewaki la miró tirar suavemente la chaqueta a un lado, y partió a su  
vez por quitarse la chaqueta del traje. Mientras, Nabiki empezó a quitarse  
las joyas, un surtido de oro y diamantes, y a dejarlas sobre la cómoda.  
Tatewaki no pudo sino preguntar, habiéndose quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Estás segura?

Nabiki le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Tatewaki —dijo, soltándole la corbata con la otra mano—, tú nunca te  
has casado...

Con la corbata lo bastante suelta, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—¿Todavía eres virgen? —le preguntó.

El rubor de él fue la única respuesta que ella necesitó. Le quitó la  
corbata por sobre la cabeza y la tiró a un lado, luego empezó a  
desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Tatewaki, ¿quieres que te haga hombre? —preguntó, con una sonrisa  
ladina.

Tatewaki asintió, reticente, y tuvo que obligarse a no saltar cuando  
Nabiki le empezó a desabrochar los pantalones. Él nunca había sentido  
nada igual, y era algo casi doloroso de tan intenso.

—Eso quiero hacer. Quiero mostrarte, enseñarte... —susurró Nabiki, luego  
retrocedió un paso.

Tatewaki continuó lo que ella había dejado, quitándose el resto de la  
ropa. Luchó por desabotonarse los puños de la camisa mientras Nabiki se  
llevaba las manos a la espalda y se abría el vestido.

El vestido había sido lo bastante recatado como para permitirle usar un  
sostén normal, pero dejaba exhibir la cantidad idónea de cuello y hombro,  
combinado con tener la longitud precisa para mostrar una buena porción  
de pierna, para encandilar. Nabiki sacó un brazo del vestido, y dejó que  
el atuendo cayera libre.

Hacía mucho que no se molestaba en desvestirse así para nadie, y se  
encontró disfrutándolo considerablemente. Su sonrisa creció en tamaño  
al ver que Tatewaki por fin había logrado quitarse la camisa. Despacio,  
ella sacó el otro brazo del vestido y dejó que la prenda pendiese de ella  
un momento.

Al recordar brevemente ante quién estaba y su... condición delicada,  
Nabiki decidió ir con calma con Tatewaki y se bajó el vestido de modo  
que le colgara de la cintura.

Tatewaki había estado a punto de bajarse los pantalones cuando le fue  
revelado el torso casi desnudo de Nabiki. El cuerpo entero de él pareció  
dejar de funcionar al contemplar aquella visión.

Nabiki notó su repentina inactividad.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tatewaki? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó,  
modelando un poquito para él.

Tatewaki asintió y dejó que los pantalones cayeran al piso en torno a sus  
tobillos. Quería decirle cuánto la deseaba, lo desesperado que estaba por  
sentirla contra él...

Nabiki se bajó el vestido de las caderas, encharcándolo en el piso,  
mientras Tatewaki se quitaba del todo los pantalones y avanzaba hacia  
ella. Ella le indicó una negativa con el dedo y dijo:

—No, no, no. Aún no terminamos. Tú primero. —dijo, y su dedo apuntó  
s los calzoncillos de estilo ejecutivo usados por él.

Tatewaki emitió un quejido breve y enganchó los dedos en la banda  
elástica de los calzoncillos, luego los bajó despacio. Tenía que hacerlo  
despacio, controlándose cuidadosamente al hacerlo, concentrándose en  
el descenso de la prenda. Pero ni eso lo libró de pensar en el hecho de  
estar a punto de desnudarse delante de Nabiki Tendo.

Demasiado pronto para él, los calzoncillos estuvieron abajo, y los pateó  
detrás suyo, donde estaban sus pantalones. Por supuesto, en ese punto  
se encontraba prácticamente perdido. Hasta este momento, había  
seguido las instrucciones de Nabiki; consideró conveniente hacer lo  
mismo ahora.

Nabiki lo ponderó. No, no estaba nada de mal, y por cierto que no era  
para nada tímido. Con una sonrisa leve, con los párpados caídos, Nabiki  
llamó a Tatewaki con el dedo. Al aproximársele, ella le dio la espalda.

—Haz los honores —dijo en voz ronca.

Con sumo tiento, Tatewaki posó las manos en los hombros de Nabiki,  
como temiendo ser herido por esa piel, luego las deslizó lentamente por  
la espalda. Sus manos se detuvieron en el sostén, y se dedicó a  
desabrocharlo. Las dos mitades fueron separadas, exponiendo una  
expansión de la inmaculada espalda desnuda de Nabiki.

Recorriéndole la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, Tatewaki le pasó  
las manos por los hombros y quitó uno de los tirantes del sostén. Bajó el  
tirante por el brazo de Nabiki mientras ella maniobraba el brazo para que  
el tirante cayera.

Tatewaki adhería la mirada a la espalda de Nabiki, deslizando los dedos a  
lo largo del brazo de ella, quitándole el otro tirante del hombro. Se inclinó  
hacia adelante y besó suavemente el cuello de Nabiki, bajando el otro  
tirante.

Nabiki dejó caer el sostén al piso, y Tatewaki continuó acariciándola y  
besándole el cuello. Subiendo la intensidad del encuentro, Tatewaki se  
acercó de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Llevando un brazo hacia el  
frente, tocó tentativamente un seno de Nabiki y excitó el pezón ya firme.

Nabiki se restregaba perezosamente contra él, disfrutando la atención.  
Sin lugar a dudas, para ella ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Deseando dar  
más rapidez a las cosas, levantó una mano y tomó la de Tatewaki, que  
aún le acariciaba el brazo. Nabiki la bajó, de modo de poner los dedos de  
Tatewaki en sus pantaletas.

—No pares ahora, Tatewaki. No pares...

Tatewaki le apretó el seno una vez más antes de mover la mano a sus  
pantaletas, y las bajó, respirando jadeante en el cuello de Nabiki.  
Comenzó a acuclillarse, pasando la boca por su espalda a medida que  
bajaba las pantaletas.

Suspirando con las gratas sensaciones, y con su ropa interior ya en el  
piso, Nabiki terminó de quitársela para Tatewaki, aunque este no se situó  
frente a ella, prefiriendo permanecer a su espalda. La rodeó con los  
brazos y apretó todo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

La sangre martilleándole el cráneo fue casi demasiado para él. El corazón  
le latía como nunca en su vida y su respiración era muy superficial.  
Tatewaki creyó que iba a desmayarse. Nabiki, en cierto modo, lo salvó.

—Me parece que es hora de que las cosas vayan un poquito más lejos  
—dijo, desplazando a los dos hacia la cama—. La vamos a pasar bien, sin  
responsabilidades...

Sin las obsesiones, sin los desgastes emocionales, sin ninguno de los  
problemas que habían plagado su malogrado matrimonio.

Tatewaki volvió a asentir, con cierta renuencia.

Cuando estuvieron al borde de la cama, Nabiki dijo:

—Tiéndete, Tatewaki.

Él la soltó e hizo lo dicho, tendiéndose estirado al centro de la cama.  
Mirándola, viendo lo que no había visto estando de pie detrás de ella, el  
martilleo de su corazón se acrecentó. Nabiki no se parecía en nada a esa  
otra mujer, la mujer que se había reído de él en su único y abortado  
intento de relación sexual, ocho años antes. A la mujer le había parecido  
graciosísimo que un hombre de 25 años fuera virgen, y por suerte jamás  
la había vuelto a ver.

Pero ese recuerdo no era para este momento, no era para este lugar.  
Nabiki no lo amaba, pero él no la amaba tampoco. Apenas si podían  
llamarse amigos, aunque al parecer las cosas podrían progresar más allá  
de aquello incluso sin el sexo. Pero las cosas habían progresado  
considerablemente en la cena, y al compartir un té momentos antes.

—Uy... Tatewaki, estás tan tenso —dijo Nabiki, pasando las manos por  
sus piernas—. Tienes que relajarte más. —Le hundió los dedos en el  
muslo, masajeándolo como una experta—. No será tan bueno si estás  
muy tenso.

Tatewaki la miró subirse a la cama de rodillas y continuar el masaje desde  
una posición más ventajosa... para él.

—Nunca antes he hecho esto —dijo con voz entrecortada. Su pene  
erecto se crispó en expectante concordancia. Aquello produjo en Nabiki  
algo que casi fue una risa.

—Cierto —dijo—, pero es mi responsabilidad hacer que no pierdas el  
interés. Así que déjate llevar y disfrútalo. —Se detuvo para mirarlo.— ¿Lo  
estas disfrutando, verdad?

Tatewaki asintió con entusiasmo. No había palabras para describir cuánto  
lo estaba disfrutando, y ni quiera había hecho mucho... todavía. O eso  
esperaba él. Nabiki se subió a la cama y se le puso encima, abriendo las  
piernas a cada lado de él al sentarse en su pecho. Inclinándose, lo besó  
hondamente, sintiéndolo corresponder con entusiasmo, subiendo las  
manos para asirla de las caderas.

Ella hizo un sonido de aprobación por entre el beso. Ya estaba él  
adecuadamente entusiasmado, aunque contenido, palabra con la cual  
jamás se le hubiera ocurrido describir a Tatewaki.

En lugar de pasar directamente al acto, Nabiki se tomó su tiempo,  
explorándole la boca entera, para ver cuánto deseaba él retribuir, cuán  
interesado estaba en verdad. Para ver si también él tenía esas ganas  
desesperadas de follar que a ella le habían venido tan de repente...

Los besos se intensificaron, las manos de ella amasándole los pectorales,  
con frecuencia acariciando y pellizcándole las tetillas. Las manos de  
Tatewaki se movían, ligeras, subiendo y bajando por la espalda de ella,  
sintiéndose él tan... caliente, que no sabía ni qué hacer.

Cuando Nabiki terminó el beso, supo qué hacer. Asiéndola otra vez por  
las caderas, Tatewaki se incorporó y rodó de modo de poner a Nabiki  
debajo. Ella hizo un breve sonido de sorpresa, luego soltó una risita  
coqueta.

—No sabía que pudieras reírte así —dijo él en voz queda, mirándola a los  
ojos.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí —fue la única respuesta.

—En efecto.

En vez de decir más, él se aproximó y la besó otra vez, con la esperanza  
de que ella fuese su guía en lo que estaba por venir.

Nabiki lo rodeó con los brazos y descansó las manos en su espalda. Tras  
unos segundos más de besos, tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que Tatewaki  
quedó tendido del todo sobre ella.

—¿Seguro de que estás listo para esto? —susurró al oído de él,  
interrumpiendo el beso y mordisqueándole la oreja.

—No soy un niño. Nunca estuve más listo —contestó él.

—Ya veo que no eres un niño... Y que estás listo.

Buscando entre ellos con la mano, Nabiki lo asió y se ajustó de modo que  
quedaran en posición apropiada uno en relación al otro.

—Ahora, despacio.

—¿Despacio? ¿Esperas que duela?

—No, es que creo que puedes disfrutarlo más si sientes lo que estás  
haciendo.

Tatewaki tragó saliva. Sí, sería mejor. Adelantó las caderas con la guía  
de Nabiki. La sensación caliente y húmeda del sexo de ella incluso antes  
de entrar casi bastó para hacerlo estallar. Y al penetrar la cabeza en  
ella, sus dedos aferraron convulsivamente la sábana.

—Relájate, Tatewaki. Sigue; después se pone mejor.

Estremeciéndose, él empujó más adentro, intentando atrapar la  
sensación gloriosa de calor y presión. No deseaba perderla jamás. Se  
sumergió por completo en Nabiki y mantuvo esa posición, saboreándola  
como era debido. Despacio, casi reacio, retrocedió, Nabiki arqueando la  
espalda para seguirlo, hasta que él ya no pudo resistirlo y volvió a  
empujar.

Lalentitud era una tortura que detenía el corazón de forma deliciosa.  
Nabiki hizo un callado sonido siseante bajo él, al bajar este su peso sobre  
ella. Con un breve temblor, él ya no pudo contenerse y, súbitamente,  
comenzó a embestir repetida, rápidamente.

Nabiki se quedó tendida, sin siquiera intentar coincidir con sus embates.  
Él estaba demasiado... exaltado como para que ella pudiera seguir el  
ritmo en su posición actual, de modo que no hizo sino poner las manos en  
los brazos de él y envolverlo holgadamente con las piernas. Cerró los ojos  
y se limitó a dejar que las cosas ocurrieran.

No era que no lo disfrutase. Los movimientos duros y desesperados que  
Tatewaki estaba usando tenían su atractivo, arrancándole por la fuerza  
el aire de los pulmones, moviéndole el cuerpo involuntariamente.

Sí: lo que le faltaba en técnica, lo compensaba con entusiasmo y...  
Bueno, eso no importaba. Después de todo, es como se *usa*.

De pronto, él se extrajo del abrazo, rompiendo la sujeción de las piernas  
de ella. Se derrumbó en la cama a los pies de ella, rodando hasta una  
posición con las piernas algo recogidas, jadeando. Nabiki abrió los ojos y  
lo miró, pestañeando un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Tatewaki no hizo más que sacudir la cabeza, manteniendo su posición.

Incorporándose en la cama, Nabiki lo miró, del todo confundida. Esperaba  
que la experiencia no hubiera sido tan horrible para él. Esa sí era manera  
de aplastar el ego de alguien, sobre todo cuando ella lo había estado  
disfrutando.

—¿Qué pasa, Tatewaki? —volvió a preguntar.

Estirando el cuerpo, Tatewaki se incorporó, despacio.

—Creo que manché tu cama.

Nabiki bajó la vista y, en efecto, había una mancha en las sábanas.  
Siguió lentamente el rastro, subiendo, y vio que también él tenía un poco  
en el abdomen. No pudo evitarlo y se rió un poco, suavemente.

—No era necesario.

Tatewaki tenía cierto aspecto de bochorno, pero se veía además en él  
ese sopor post coital. Lo vio negar levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí..., era preciso. Me preocupaban las consecuencias, de no haberlo  
hecho.

En voz queda, casi inaudible, Nabiki dijo:

—No me habría molestado.

Indiferente de la mancha, tiró de las sábanas y se acomodó en la cama,  
todavía mirando a Tatewaki.

Suponiendo que el espacio que ella había dejado a su lado en la cama y  
en la almohada era para él, Tatewaki se le unió bajo la sábana y trató de  
interpretar lo que ella acababa de decir. En efecto, si es que había  
querido decirlo siquiera.

Nabiki rodó de pronto, situándose de lado, para mirarlo.

—Antes de que... empezáramos, pensaba que era una manera de  
desahogarme un poco. Pensé que sería una manera de tener lo que  
quería sin los demás problemas...

Tatewaki la miraba, con el rostro todavía serio y algo pensativo.

Nabiki consiguió no reírse al ver lo despeinado que estaba, y terminó en  
cambio sonriéndole con ternura.

—Casi lo vuelvo a hacer. Quería eso. Quería usarte para tener lo que  
quería, pero...

—¿Pero?

Había una parte de él que no podía sino sentir ofensa. Ella hasta había  
admitido en su propia cara que había planeado usarlo. Pero.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Supongo... Supongo que se me ocurrió que tal vez no sería tan  
malo. Que no sería tan malo intentar de nuevo. —Se rió un poquito—. No  
siempre voy a tener esta facha, tú comprenderás.

Tatewaki la miró, quizá un poco más cerca que antes.

—Los años te han tratado muy bien —comentó en voz queda.

—A ti tampoco te han tratado nada de mal —respondió Nabiki, y le tocó  
delicadamente una mejilla.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, ninguno arruinando el silencio con  
palabras.

—Sí —dijo Tatewaki por último—. No es un error intentar de nuevo.  
—Recostó la cabeza en la almohada, manteniendo la mirada en el rostro de  
Nabiki.

Asintiendo muy despacio, Nabiki hizo lo mismo y subió la mano, pasándola  
por el cabello de él.

—Error sería no correr el riesgo.

~ o ~

 **FIN**


End file.
